


Daddy Eo

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is not happy and never will be!, Captivity, Father Figures, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, creepy eobard, forced age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Thawne's obsession had always been weird, but this was going too far. Kidnapping Barry and forcing him to pretend to be his son? Can Barry ever escape?





	Daddy Eo

For his entire life, Barry Allen was always treated like he was younger than he actually was. From Joe coddling him after his mother’s death, to the police force looking down on him as a kid, Barry was no stranger to that kind of ridicule. But this….this was too much. Being forced into cloud print pajamas that were his size for some unholy reason. Having to wake up with a doll next to him because the creep decided he needed to sleep with it in the middle of the night. And having the option to either play with his toys, or watch Iris get hurt. Her face was recorded on the walls at all hours of the day, so Barry could always be reminded of the power Eobard Thawne had over him. If Barry did anything remotely displeasing to him, Eobard could go and kill her.

And Barry wouldn’t be able to stop him. He scratched at the metal ring around his ankle. There was no way to take it off, it prevented him from going outside, and it also made him a little bit slower, giving Eobard the edge in speed.

Why didn’t Eobard just kill him? Why go through all the trouble to humiliate him like this?

He heard the front door opening from the other room.

“I’m home,” said the voice that Barry had grown to despise.

Instead of going to greet him, Barry continued to fiddle with the computer. He had no access to the internet. He could only play some video game meant to teach children addition and subtraction, but at least it was something to pass the time.

Eobard soon entered the room. Barry pretended not to notice the way he smirked when he saw him playing the video game.

“Hi, Barry. Did you have a good day?”

Barry watched Iris on the camera. He had to do this for her. No matter how weird or embarrassing it was, he had to keep her safe.

“Yes, daddy,” the word sounded bitter on his tongue. He already had a dad, who was wrongfully in prison thanks to this man.

Eobard wrapped his arms around Barry, pressing his chest against the back of his neck. Barry did his best not to fight him off. The last time he rejected a hug had left Barry bloody and bruised. Thankfully his super-healing was still in effect.

“Don’t you want to ask about my day?”

“How was your day?”

“Mmm. You don’t sound like you really want to know.”

Holy fuck, what more did this asshole want from him? Barry was doing everything he wanted and it still wasn’t enough.

Clenching his fists, Barry made his voice sound as small and curious as he could.

“How was your day, daddy?”

“It was very good. Let’s get some dinner, hmm?”

He shut the laptop for Barry. Barry followed him into a futuristic kitchen that had a computer installed in the dining table. Barry wasn’t sure how it worked, but the computer only followed Eobard’s orders, much like Gideon did nowadays. The 25th century tech was programed to be loyal to one person only.

“Regina. Prepare our usual chicken dinner.”

The voice responded, “Right away.”

Barry took his normal seat at the table. He felt Eobard’s eyes on him, but he tried not to look back.

“Anything wrong, Barry?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Eobard chuckled as if he just saw a toddler doing something adorable, “What are you talking about? Why am I doing what?”

“This!” the last bit of Barry’s willpower left him, “Treating me like a baby…YOUR baby. I thought you hated me. Why not kill me instead of being so creepy?”

The professor shot him a look. The food came out of the table, hot and freshly cooked. Eobard grabbed Barry’s hand in order to give it a comforting squeeze.

“You know how long I’ve thought about you?”

Barry said nothing. Eobard, not in the least bit deterred, pressed on without waiting any longer for a response.

“My entire life, I wanted to be your everything. At first, I wanted to be your son, back when I was a tiny kid. I fantasized that you would adopt me and make me your sidekick. Then I thought about being your friend instead. Your best friend, someone you could turn to for anything. Then I thought about being your lover. I would woo you with flowers, let people know you were taken, fight off any rival that dared try to take you from me. Finally, I settled on being your enemy. You—future you anyway---made me so incredibly angry. I hated you. But then….despite everything, I still loved you. I decided to forgive you, if I could have you.”

Nothing Eobard did in Barry’s life was because of love. But Eobard’s ravings confirmed something that Barry had been suspicious of for a while now. Eobard was dangerously obsessed with him. Trying to talk sense to him wouldn’t work. Barry’s only option was to make his escape when the time came.

“And what? You decided I would be the son this time?”

“Well, you’re younger than me now,” Eobard smiled, “When I saw how young you were, after you were in a coma, I felt like I needed to protect you from anything. I know. Silly to think about protecting someone I was trying to hate. But then you started treating me like a mentor. And I guess those fatherly instincts started to really grow on me.”

Eobard no longer even looked like Harrison Wells. He had somehow gotten his form back when he brought Barry here. There was no way that Barry could ever genuinely look at him that way again. As an idol.

“When you looked at me with those adoring eyes, I wanted more of it. My hatred slowly went away. I always needed you, Barry Allen. So, I decided you should need me for a change,” he eyed Barry, “And that’s why I’m doing this. I trust I satisfied your curiosity.”

“What will it take to get you to stop?”

“That’s enough questions for tonight,” Eobard took Barry’s plate and began cutting up his chicken tenders into bite-sized pieces. Barry had a pretty good feeling that the computer could do it automatically, but Eobard wanted to be the one to cut his food for him.

He returned Barry’s plate to him. Barry picked up his Flash-themed fork, trying not to cringe from having to use it. He had a thought.

“Can I sleep with the Supergirl doll tonight?” he asked.

Eobard shot him a suspicious look. Barry never willingly asked to sleep with a doll before.

“I’m just tired of sleeping with Batman,” he remedied, hoping to sound innocent.

The blonde speedster hesitated. Barry could only imagine what was going on the criminal’s mind. Finally, Eobard gave a definitive nod.

“I’m glad you’re accepting your new life, Barry. You can sleep with any doll you want.”

Barry pretended to be asleep for a full two hours before making his move. He hoped by now Eobard wasn’t watching on his cameras. But even if he was, Barry had a way of circumventing that.

Barry ducked his head underneath the blanket, making sure to take the doll with him. This Supergirl doll was the only one he had that could help in this situation. He squeezed her tummy, making red shine from her eyes like a flashlight.

Once he had her eye lasers set, he grabbed a few keys from the inside of his sock, all smaller than his finger. The metal band hadn’t taken away all of his powers, only made it a little harder to use them. Barry had spent the past few weeks using a vibrating hand to carve these keys out of utensils from the kitchen. Barry would make all variations of grooves for these keys, hoping against all odds that he would find the perfect fit.

Barry tried one key and inserted it into the band. Nope. He knew this plan was a long shot, but he prayed that fate would hand him a lucky streak anyway. Barry tried another key, then another, then another. As the keys he had accumulated failed every time, Barry felt his heart sink.

And then….he tried the second to last key he had. He inserted it. And the band released his ankle, a satisfying gush of air hitting the skin underneath. Barry almost laughed in relief. He was finally free from this hell hole!

There was no time to be cautious. Barry had to leave and find his way back to Iris as soon as possible. He sprinted so fast that electricity trailed behind him. Barry zoomed out of the house and into the dark of night. If Barry could just pick up enough speed, if he could just use the Speedforce, he could go back.

Suddenly, another spark appeared behind him. It was getting closer with each millisecond. Barry didn’t have to guess what it was. His heart hammered out of sheer terror. He was running out of time. He had to run faster. He had to get out of here.

Just a little faster….

He had been so distracted with Eobard following him, that he almost ran into a building. Barry curved to the right. His abrupt turn had cost him a lot of speed. In less than a second, Eobard tackled him from behind. Barry fell hard on the ground, crying out in pain as his bones broke on impact. The agony was too much for his conscious mind to take, and soon he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was back on the bed his captor had given him. The blanket was securely wrapped around him. Barry looked to his left and noticed that he had been given a Green Arrow doll to sleep with. Seeing it made him wish Ollie was here to help him.

The pain he had felt earlier was long gone. Barry sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal, which immediately aroused his suspicions. He had thought Eobard would tighten the leash he had on him after the escape attempt. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Then Barry noticed that his left leg was chained to the bed, in the same metal that the band was made from. Also, Barry’s other leg had a metal band too, as well as both wrists. Looking at them, Barry knew they each would require a different key. He had been lucky enough making one that would work. There was no way he could do the same thing again.

Eobard entered the room with a tray of food. Barry’s stomach rumbled. After running so fast, he got really hungry from all the calories he burned. But instead of handing him the food, Eobard set it on the desk, too far for Barry to reach himself. Then the professor came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. He did not look happy.

“Pull a stunt like that again, and I will feed Iris to the dinosaurs.”

Barry was alarmed, “You didn’t do anything to her, did you?”

“Not yet. But I’m thinking about it.”

“Please leave her alone.”

Eobard glared, “You’re in no position for requests, Mr. Allen.”

“Please leave her alone,” Barry repeated his plea.

“You. Need. To be punished.”

“Then punish me. But leave her alone.”

“And what do you suppose I do to you?” Eobard crossed his arms, “You still haven’t accepted your new life, so it’s not like taking away your toys will be very punishing. Time-out is a no go. What do you think I should do, Barry?”

Barry blurted out before thinking, “Spank me.”

There was a long awkward silence to follow. Eobard looked at him as if trying to figure out if he had heard right.

“Excuse me?”

Barry felt his face grow hot, “Spank me, daddy. But leave her alone.”

Eobard studied him. The next time he spoke, his voice had softened considerably.

“Don’t get it in your head that it will be an enjoyable experience. If I do that, I will make sure it hurts.”

“I know. Please…daddy.”

Eobard adjusted his seat and patted his thigh. The anger had left his eyes and in their place was something almost hungry.

“Get on my lap, Barry. Daddy needs to teach you a lesson.”

He counted to three, before doing what he was told. Barry felt a rush of humiliation as he lied with his stomach pressing against Eobard’s knees. His pants were pulled down. Barry closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself anywhere else but here.

He yelped when a hand landed hard on his ass, too hard for any normal human. Eobard spanked him again and again, the onslaught of smacks coming in at a hundred per second. Barry was in too much shock to feel pain at first, but after a while, the agony came. Barry gritted his teeth, tears welled up in his eyes. While still spanking him, Eobard began talking.

“Barry, I want you to know that if you try to escape again, you won’t get to choose your punishment next time. So, I’d think twice before misbehaving.”

It felt like there was electricity in the spanks. Eobard was now holding Barry down as he continued his assault. Tears fell down Barry’s cheeks as he cried out in pain.

“This is your new life. You’re no longer the hero saving people’s lives. Now you’re my little boy and you always will be. I’m not asking much from you, Barry. You call me daddy. You spend the day playing. _You do as you’re told. _And you remember that you’re not an adult. You don’t know any better, even when you think you do.”

One final slap ended his monologue. Barry was left panting and almost screaming. He wondered if his hide was bloody right now. Eobard leaned in to kiss him softly of the cheek.

“There. All is forgiven. You’re amazing, Barry. You really are. You can make me so angry, but I still love you all the same. No one else makes me feel the way I do about you.”

He laid Barry back down on the bed. Barry cringed as his abused ass made contact with the mattress. Eobard stood up, then brought the food to Barry’s lap.

“When you’re finished eating, go to sleep.”

“What….” Barry’s voice was raw from screaming, “What about this?” He gestured to the chain.

“That stays. You’re going to be chained every night. Consider it an extra precaution thanks to your actions.”

Barry shook his head in disbelief, “But what if….I have to use the bathroom?”

Eobard scratched his chin thoughtfully.

“Then I suppose…we might consider altering your sleepwear just in case. Something to make such a trip unnecessary.”

“No way. You are not suggesting I wear diapers,” Barry wanted to hurl. Nothing could get worse. Nothing.

“You shouldn’t have run. Now you’re paying for it,” the way Eobard was explaining things, like a parent scolding a child, made Barry furious. This creep had taken everything from him. And now he wanted to play house for some fucked up reason. Barry wanted to die right then, “Good night, Barry. We can play a game in the morning, alright?”

Eobard walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Barry ate miserably, never feeling more defeated in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So...…
> 
> If this fic is, by chance, familiar to you, that is because I had it up before. I uploaded it back in June. But I got embarrassed that I showed off this fic and took it down. 
> 
> After a few months of thinking it over, I decided fuck it. Let the internet see how messed up I am. :P
> 
> Thank you to all who's willing to read this. Love you! ^__^


End file.
